Escape
by Blackxican Bish
Summary: "Momma are we going to see the new world?"
1. New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

_Read and review, yes? I love you guys!_

"Just be yourself, lovelies. Everyone can just kiss your fabulous ass."

I walked along the dusty brick wall that kept me away from the world. "Momma…are we going to break out?"

"Yes, Lucy. Soon we'll see the world again."

A girl with gold eyes walked by the wall. She knocked twice. "Miss. Heartfilia? I am here to protect you." She bowed.

"Aren't you a little young, Miss. Whiteshadow?"

The girl smirked, "Looks could be very deceiving, Layla-sama."

The girl was about sixteen. Her rack was huge, with a perky butt. But her eyes… they seemed empty. Could someone really walk among the streets with no emotion?

She has long pretty curly black hair. Lucy smiled at her, Miss. Whiteshadow only nodded.

"Well, please let's head out." She whistled calling horses. One was black, a white stallion, and a golden one. "Yay! I get the golden one!" Little Lucy called out.

As they got on the horses a man came out. The man grabbed his revolver and begun shooting. His aim was terrible.

Miss. Whiteshadow kneed the man into the stomach, "Goodnight."

"Well, let's get going." She jumped onto her black horse with iced blue eyes. "Yah!"

"I'm sorry if I am asking too much, but where are we going to stay?"

The girl's golden eyes landed on Layla. "Where do you want to stay, Miss. Ashley?"

"How did you know my maiden name was Ashley?" Layla says, eyes flickering. I thought I left the past behind.

"I did my research. Did you think I wouldn't? What if you were some kind of crazed serial killer or a horny rapist?" The girl gave a slight chuckle and continued to go forward.

"I see. Well, I was thinking maybe Lucy could stay with you? I feel very reassured that I could leave her with you."

Golden eyes flickered to stormy dark blue eyes. "Are you planning to leave her? Does she know?"

The woman gave a slight shiver, "As you can see, I'm not in the best of health. I'm not going to be alive during her teenage years.."

"My name is Mystique."

Layla smiled at the young girl, in return she nodded. This piqued Layla's interest. "Why don't you smile?"

The girl kept her gaze forward, "Emotions will kill you. My Master was killed by love."

Layla only frowned, "Killed by love? How can one be killed by love?"

Mystique's jaw clenched, "My Master's lover was jealous of me. He always said that I hogged up her time. I was the reason why they were…falling apart. Then, his friend Zeref told him the only way to keep her as his was to take a silver bullet to the heart. Emotions..emotions kills."

Layla's storming dark blue orbs widened, "I'm so sorry for prying.. Let's hurry and get to Magnolia."

"Ah, I'm a free mage. There are guilds all along the walls of Magnolia. If you must know what magic I use.. I use all four elements. I dabble a bit in light, but my strength is shadows."

"Why aren't you in a guild? Wouldn't it be amazing? To be in a guild, that treats you as a family? I mean, friends give you that extra boost! They show that you could soar with the Exceeds, you could fight with the dragons, and run with the cheetahs."

"Hnn."

When they reached their destination, Layla and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Wow..Mama, this is the real world."

"Yes, little one..this is the world."

Mystique's eyes flickered before stopping, "This is our stop."

In front of them was a nice cozy cabin with a chimney. Inside there were paintings that appeared here and there. What caught little Lucy's attention was caught on a picture. It was smaller version of Mystique and a beautiful scarlet haired woman. Mystique was beaming, golden eyes full of love and warmth. The beautiful scarlet haired girl was smiling down at Mystique.

"Ah, Lucy what's that in your hands?"

Lucy smiled up at her mother, "Look, Mommy! It's Misty-chan! She's smiling, and looky here. It reaches her eyes!"

Layla touches the picture with her weak hands. "Yes, it is her my child. She's so beautiful, yes?"

Lucy nodded, "I'm going to make her smile, Mama. I promise!"

Layla nodded and smiled at her child, "Promise me, darling, that you'll stay strong. Promise me that you'll make many people smile. You will stay and be you."

"I promise! And Celestial Mages never break their promises!"


	2. Songs

Mystique rose the very next morning, pissed. Do you want to know why? Lucy and Layla spent the whole morning singing happy tunes. 'Do they think this is some Snow White shit?' She thought, whilst rubbing her golden eyes. "It's time to clean the ho-o-ouse! Do your part, milady. Get your lazy bum out of bed, and now start sweeping instead!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She looked over to her clock, it read five ; thirty. Who wakes up and sings at five fucking thirty?!

The duo responsible of Mystique's foul mood, giggled. The teen's mood flared up once more. Those people will be the death of me. She got up from her comfy bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out ripped black jeans and bandaged white top. She grabbed her leather jacket and combat boots.

She looked in the mirror and swiped some clear gloss onto her lips. Her golden eyes were decorated with eyeliner and mascara. Her hair is in the usual do. (A/N: Look at picture. Don't know how to describe it..)

She stepped out of her room only to be tackled by a cheerful little blonde with sea brass green eyes. (A/N: I changed her eye color. Obviously…) "Hi, Lucy."

"Hello, Misty-nyan! I'm sorry if Mama and I woke you. We usually dance and sing in the morning. Are you mad at us?"

"I'm not mad at all, Lucy-chan. Why Misty-nyan?"

" 'Cause you move like a cat! You're super graceful and poised."

The compliment made Mystique give a tiny smile, but Layla caught it. Her heart was warmed by the act, 'Too bad I won't be able to see anymore smiles…but I'll forever be watching from the heavens.'

Layla cleared her throat, "Well, I'm going shopping. Mystique, take Lucy out, yes?"

Mystique's eyes widened and nodded, "Go get ready, Lucy-chan. We'll go to Fairy Tail, today you'll get to see a high school. Sounds exciting, ne?"

Lucy gasps and runs to go get dressed.

Lucy was being carried in Mystique's arms. The snow crunched below her combat boots. She looked at Lucy and silently prayed for her happiness. "When the sun shines at her children, the moon wails for her warmth. He cries and says that he was a fool, to let the stars trick him." She gave a small smile and continued singing, her angelic voice whooing those around her.

"The sun hears him loud and clear, but she won't look at him. She says that trust is everything and her heart is broken. The sun moved far away, yet the moon chases her. She will continue running and the moon won't stop chasing."

"It's race, they'll never win."

Lucy snuggled in between her large breasts, "Keep singing, Misty-nyan."

Mystique nodded, "I miss the taste of a sweeter life, I miss conversation. I'm searching for a song tonight, I'm changing all of the stations. Yeah."

Students that attended Fairy Tail High were shocked to see the most stoic person at the school to have a small smile grace her lips. The fact that she carrying such a cute little girl, blew their minds as well. And her angelic voice singing…Damn, today is a great day.

"I like think that we had it all, we drew a map a map to a better place. But, on the way I took a fall. Oh baby, why did you run away?"

The two year old smiled up at her savior, "I was there for you in your darkest times; I was there for you in your darkest nights…But, I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst, I was on my knees, and you said you had my back! So, all the roads you took came back to mee.. So, I'm following the maps that lead you."

They reached the doors of the high school, people were screaming that some pretty boys arrived. So the hallways were empty and she made her way to Master's office.

"Oi, old man you there? Did you kick the bucket already?"

A chuckle was heard so Mystique opened the door, "Mist…did you have a kid?"

The girl beamed, "No, I didn't old man. This is Lucy Heartfillia."

The short old man's face lit up, "Is she from the family you saved?"

-If you're wondering why Mystique is actually smiling, let's dive deeper, shall we? Meet Master Makarov, master of the deceased Erza Scarlet. Meaning, Mystique viewed him as a father, she never really had. Mystique was sold in a slavery line, but she was bought by Jellal Fernadez. Jellal presented Mystique as a gift to his former lover. She was disgusted, but loved the child anyways.-

"Yes, sir. _Kiko le jaja cre ka nak. Sha nou ki sjiji."_ (Her mother is dying. Wanted me to take care of the child.)

"I understand, so are you going to bring her every day?"

Mystique nodded, "That is what I intend to do."

"You should smile more. Remember the promise you made? That you'll always be happy, my child? Then be happy, you have a child to tend for now. I suggest you get your ass out of the past and into the present."

"I remember, old man. I'll try, okay?"

"Sometimes, I wonder if you love me or want to dispose of me."

"Ah, so the feeling is mutal!"

"Why are you so evil to papa?"

"Shut up, old man… I love you, pops."

Tears gathered in the Makarov's eyes, "I love you too, brat."

"No more chick flick moments, okay?" She says, rolling her golden eyes.


	3. Fan clubs and memory loss

**No, this isn't an AU. They have magic, just in school..so if they decide to be a free mage like my OC, they won't be stupid. **

Mystique's golden eyes roamed the empty halls. She held Lucy close to her chest, humming softly. As she continued down the corridor, she heard whispers and giggling. On the left side of the hall, there was a lit room, containing photographs and posters of… of her. Curiosity pricked her senses, "What the hell?"

"Princess Mystique Fan Club, as your loyal president, I am happy to say that I saw her carrying a blonde child with green eyes. And get this, she was singing and smiling! Who wants photographs? Ten dollars apiece!"

There were shouts and Mystique winced. Did they have to be so loud?

"Sting-senpai, where did you get the chance to take such up close photos? Her beauty is marvelous."

The loyal president or Sting only smiled, "I have my ways."

The boy beside Sting chuckled, "Mystique was too bust singing and taking care of the child, she forgot to look up." His blood red eyes danced in amusement.

"Wow…there are even girls in this club.." Lucy whispered as she opened her large doe like eyes.

"Creepy…yet I'm flattered."

(A/N: If I had a fanclub, I'd be flattered as well. But, I'd make all the profits to me. I mean c'mon my pictures, yes?)

She looked at each member and walked in.

"M-Mystique."

The members sat there and froze, "Misty-nyan, these people are crazy."

The members' faces that were so excited dimmed. Mystique cleared her throat, "I'm flattered you guys have a club about me. Um, well…I'm going to go to first period. See you guys at lunch. And don't be late; you know how Demon Scarlet gets."

The members all rushed to hug her, "Mystique-san, you don't care that we havey made a club about you?" A girl with two cute buns on each side of her head asked.

"Not really. I'm going to class." Patting some of the members heads.

"Mist-nyan, I'm glad you are so kind."

"Hmm?" The girl said as she began walking away.

"I would've ran away, but you were so nice to them. Look some of them are crying 'cause you touched their heads."

She smiled and shrugged, "Fans, eh? I'm pretty much famous, ne?"

* * *

"Whiteshadow-san, is that a child in your arms?" Gildart-sensei asked, eyes dancing.

"No, it's a big ass cookie." She deadpanned.

Lucy gave a cute gasp and hit her shoulder, "Respect jiji, Misty-nyan!"

"I'm not old!"

"Jiji-chan no yelling! Hurts Misty-nyan's ears. Bad jiji-chan!"

Gildart's face was hilarious, he look ashamed. "Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

Lunch occurred and Mystique walked in with Lucy in her arms. She sat next to the loyal president, Sting Eucliffe. He adorned big glasses, but his azure eyes were beautiful. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt that made it a little past his wrists. Black pants and Converses.

On the other side of her was the bloody eyed male. He had black snakebites. He wore a band tee, Motionless in White. (My friend loves them, especially Chris.) He wore ripped jeans and black Vans.

Across from her was the sweet girl with buns on each side of her head. She wore a peach colored tank top with a strawberry ontop of it and pink jeggings. Her eyes were hazel, shining ever so brightly. Her feet adorned nude slippers.

"Misty-nyan, I'm hungry." Lucy spoke, tugging on her bandaged white top a bit.

Mystique smiled a small smile and pulled out her bento, "Here you go, Lucy-chan."

"Mhmm! Misty-nyan food is delicious."

Lucy began eating, and the three were staring at Mystique. She tugged on her French braid, "Do I have something on my face?"

The girl blinked and flushed, "Why are you sitting with us?"

Mystique's golden orbs latched onto hers, "Why the fuck not is the question. What's your names?"

"I'm M-Minerva Orlando!" The girl's eyes watered again.

"Misty-nyan! Don't cuss!" Lucy pinched Mystique's cheek.

Just because Lucy told her not to, Mystique said every bad, and embarrassing thing in all of Fiore. The people around her blushed.

"Misty-nyan, those are very bad words."

Mystique smirked, "I know."

Sting tried to reach over and get his chopsticks, but his hand accidently brushed Mystique's.

"Ah, I apologize Mystique-hime!"

Her golden orbs twinkled and she smiled, "Why are you apologizing, Sting-kun?"

"Y-You know my name?"

"Misty-nyan and I heard people talk about you in the restrooms. They were right, you're eyes are really pretty. Misty-nyan's favorite eyes are hazel, red, blue, and green."

They smiled warmly at her, in which she nodded and blushed lightly.

Minerva whipped out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Minny-chan, Sting-kun, Rogue-kun…do you guys want to be friends?" Mystique asked looking at each of them.

Rogue's eyes watered slightly, "That's the first time anyone asked us to be friends."

"You guys will be my first friends," She replied. "Ah, I know! I'll give you guys my number and address, then tonight we can have a sleepover!"

They started crying, scaring Mystique.

* * *

"Misty-nyan, where's Mama?" Lucy asked running around the house.

Mystique closed her eyes and touched Lucy's head. "Miko se no kara." (Memory change)

"Lokio jus traba rau fo kisimo." (Mama left long ago)

Lucy eyes dazed, then she fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-chan."


	4. Sleepovers

Mystique kept receiving messages all through the night by her new friends, and she wasn't complaining. She was happy as Lucy was. Lucy continued on without her mother, but Mystique vowed to help her. They meditate together as Layla taught Lucy ages ago.

"Etto, Misty-nyan…Who's the woman in the picture?"

The latter closed her eyes, "She was my Master. She showed me magic, and plenty other things."

"Can you help me with magic?"

"Hai, what magic do you wish to learn?"

"Celestial Equip."

Mystique winced and nodded her head slowly, "Okay, Lucy-chan."

"I can't wait, Misty-nyan." She ran into her room.

"Mavis, please lend me some strength." The teen whispered, leaning over the sink. Her eyes were swimming in tears, and she closed them quickly. "Master…can you hear me? I miss you."

* * *

She walked up on Lucy's room, she placed runes up yesterday. She was overprotective, but any older sister is.

She knocked on the door softly, "Lucy-chan, are sleeping?"

"Nope! You have to kiss me and tuck me in, remember?"

Mystique chuckled and walked inside the blue and pink room. "You sure like snowflakes and princesses, ne?"

"Hai! One day, I'm going to marry an Ice Prince!" (-Wiggles eyebrows-)

Mystique growled, "No marrying until you're fifty."

Lucy laughed and held the girl's hand, "Don't be silly! I will be all wrinkly by then!"

Mystique kissed Lucy's forehead and brought the icy blue cover on Lucy's petite frame. "I love you, Lucy-chan."

"I love you too, Misty-nyan."

* * *

Mystique closed the door to Lucy's room.

Mystique walked over to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She rubbed the chocolate and cinnamon soap all over her body. _Knock, knock!_

"Well, crap!"

She quickly put on her black sports bra with gold lining and gold basketball shorts.

She ran to the door, her black silky hair reaching her waist bounced. She opened the door to reveal the trio. The trio blushed, "M-M-Mystique-hime! W-what are you wearing?"  
The girl looked at her clothes and shrugged, " I was in the shower…Would you rather I come naked?"

"A-Actually, I wouldn't care—" Rogue muttered, but Sting pinched his arm.

Minerva blushed at Rogue's comment and apologized swiftly.

"Just come in, don't be so loud; Lucy is sleeping."

She walked in the living room and laid on the couch, "What do you guys wanna do?"

The four talked and laughed for hours, that is until Mystique fell asleep in Rogue's lap and feet on Sting's laps.

Minerva smiled at the three and felt the tears slowly cascade down her face. "Is this what it feels to have friends?"

Sting nodded, "Feels good, doesn't?"

"Where'd we get so lucky?"

* * *

Morning came and Mystique's face was snuggled into Rogue's stomach. "Misty-nyan?"

"Five more minutes…." She waved her hand and close her eyes once more.

"MIIIIISSSSTTTTYYY-NNNYYYAAANNN!" Lucy yelled waking everyone there. Rogue opened his eyes and saw that his precious princess was literally in his rock hard stomach. Somehow her long light caramel legs got tangled into Sting's. She held Minerva's soft hand as well.

"Okay, dammit! I'm awake, now! Ughn!"

"Misty-nyan! You promised you'd teach me magic! Remember! Get up, Misty-nyan!"  
Mystique felt fur and she opened her golden orbs. There were two Exceeds smiling up at her. One green in a pink frog suit, another was rusty red with a vest on. Her catlike eyes widened in glee and she squealed, "Kawaiii!"

The two Exceeds quickly jumped into her arms, and Lucy yelled out so loud the two boys covered their ears. "I wanna learn magic!"

Mystique slowly got up and tossed Lucy over her shoulder. She grabbed some food and shoes. She grinned at the three and walked out. "Training begins now."


	5. Heavens

"Think of any weapon, and it shall appear."

Lucy closed her brass green eyes, "This is hard, Misty-nyan."

"You can do it, sweetheart." Minerva cooed, smiling softly. Lucy nodded and took a deep breath. Then a small golden dagger appeared in front of her.

"Great job, Lucy-chan! Now, move it with your arm. It'll be easier to do motions with your body." Lucy accidently moved her arm towards the rusty red exceed stood.

Mystique quickly caught the dagger in mid-motion.

"S-S-Sting-kun." The exceed nervously said.

Sting quickly walked over towards his exceed, "Be careful Lector." (I love it how Sting says Lector. He rolls his tongue! Uff!)

Lucy smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Lector-san!"

Mystique touched her head, "Again."

Lucy nodded and this time it went straight at the target. "Great job, Lucy-chan. Now we mediate."

Lucy nodded happily and sat across from the gorgeous teen. They closed their eyes. Blocking out all of their senses, thoughts; even slowing their heartbeat.

Their hair flows in the air, and the three can feel their immense magical energy.

"Mystique-hime…" They whispered, eyes full of awe.

* * *

The girls were tired, but kept mediating. This when they saw the Sprite Realm. They could see everything. It was beautiful, the elements raising and swirling together in harmony. Dragons and fairies flying in the sky. Layla and Erza smiling at them, and telling them stories. Lucy couldn't stay any longer, so she opened her sea brass green eyes.

Thirty minutes passed and the teen gave out, gasping for breath. "You overflowed, didn't you? You have to be careful, Hime." A sprite popped up, revealing a pink haired woman, with blue eyes. "I saw Master."

The woman gave a rare small smile, "Yes, I was there. You looked so happy, Hime. Now, you can be like a regular teenager."

Mystique smiled, closing her golden eyes. "Virgo, when the time is right you're going to protect Lucy here."

"Hai, Layla Ashley's daughter. She seems to be just like her mother."

"She is, except I think she's even more stubborn."

"I am standing right here, you know!"

Mystique smiled softly and stuck out her tongue, "Really? Zayum, you're so small, I couldn't see you."

Lucy's mouth dropped open, "I'm offended!"

The sun shone brighter, as if the two deceased mothers were smiling down at their daughters.

"Misty-nyan, do you think Mama's happy in heaven?"

The latter smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she belongs to the stars now."

"I wonder if they see us?" The little girl , tilted her head. The teen kneeled down so they were eye-level. She brought the two year old into her arms. "They watch over us each passing day. They want their beautiful daughters to kick ass."

Lucy smiled and whispered, "Let's kick butt together."

* * *

The two girls were in class, eating breakfast. Lucy talked loudly and laughed, pissing Mystogan-sensei to the point of murder. Mystique had her eyes trained on the teacher, whispering to Lucy.

"What is so important, that you two think you can distract my class?" Mystogan-sensei said restraining from attacking. They didn't answer, only pissing the poor teacher even more.

(I honestly don't know what magic he uses…)

"And this little piggy got hit by a taco truck!" Lucy yelled out, giggling.

"What the hell, Lucy-chan?" Mystique chuckled.

"Out of my—"

Riiiiing.

"You were saying, sensei?" Golden eyes danced in amusement.

"…."

* * *

Lucy wandered over to the 'popular' table, but Mystique never gave them the time of day. They honestly pissed her off, who the hell invented 'popular' anyways? 'Popular' is such a stupid fucking word anyways.

Anyways…

Lucy wanted some of the chicken, and since she knew the raven haired male wouldn't mind she took the chicken off his plate. There were chuckles amongst the table as she sat in the boy's lap.

"I have a little brother about your age."

"Rweally? Kewl." The girl said, with mouth full of fried chicken.

"His name is Lyon. I'll bring him over sometimes. What's your name?"

"My name is Lucy. Have you seen Misty-nyan?"

The raven haired male gave a look of confusion, "Who?"

"Her actual name is Mystique. But, she's just like a cat! So I call her Misty-nyan."

"How is she like a cat?" The boy asked.

"She looves fish. Like a lot. Her favorite is salmon. When she fights, she's reaaally graceful. And, she likes really tall places. Sometimes, when she's in a tree, she just jumps! And lands on her feet!"

The group laughed. And a silverette leaned into a pink haired male, "Have you seen her eyes? They look like a cat, too. I bet you she's really stupid."

The pink haired male frowned, "Why are you so quick to judge people, Lis?"

Lis, or the sliverette frowned. " 'Cause she's stupid, Natsu!"

"Misty-nyan is not stupid! Take that back!"

Mystique cursed and ran over to where Lucy was. "Lucy-chan, why are you sitting here?"

Mystique pushed back her long jet black curls and stood there. She was wearing a dark purple dress that ended midthigh, with sweet crosses stockings. On her feet were her favorite combat boots. She had on a biker jacket and large cross necklace.

Her eyeliner and mascara was perfect, making her look like she just stepped out of a magazine.

"I wanted some more chicken!"

Mystique smiled and held out her index finger, which the blonde happily took.

"Misty-nyan, you aren't stupid!"

"What the hell?"

The raven haired male closed his eyes, _Mystique-hime…_


	6. Love&Lucky

Mystique walked along the canal with Lucy in her arms. She managed to bump into the raven haired male, and he insisted that they walk home together. Even, if it meant her walking nowhere close to him. She sighed and walked straight into an orphanage, called Love & Lucky.

"Umm, what are you doing Mystique?" The male raised a brow.

"You don't have to come in you know." She said, golden orbs devoid of any emotion. She closed her eyes and a bed appeared in front of her. She then placed a sleeping blonde and a powerful barrier.

She kissed her head and walked down the hall, leaving a confused male.

She then turned, "You coming?"

* * *

"Mystique!" Some kids yelled out.

"My babies!" She hugged some kids, kissing their heads.

"Bedtime lads."

"Ah, I was wondering why it was so loud in here. Is that really you, Mystique?" A male with long green hair said. "You always loved stirring up trouble."

Mystique's eyes gleamed, "Freed!"

They embraced and pulled apart. The brunette cleared his throat.

"Hello, I'm Freed. Mystique you finally brought a lad over, I'm so proud."

"I'm Gray. Nice to meet you, Freed."

"I didn't bring him over." Mystique said, golden eyes locking into deep midnight blue ones. The midnight blue male coughed and looked away, a light pink tint covering his cheeks. 'Why did he follow me? Should I be concerned? Nahh.' She quickly chased the thought away.

"Where's Lightning Bolt?"

"You still call him that ridiculous name?"

Mystique grinned, "Does that bother you, lover boy?"

Freed coughed into his fist, "At least I can get a kiss from the one I love."

The girl shrugged, "Maybe once I fall in love, then I can kiss the one I love. Maybe do a little more~!"

Freed and Gray's cheeks went aflame.

A man with a thunder shaped scar walked in, "Hi Freed."

Freed smiled at the male, "Hey, love."

Laxus blushed but kissed his chaste lips anyways, leading Mystique to have a nosebleed.

"Is Kitty here still getting nosebleeds over this sort of thing?" Laxus says, in a mocking tone.

"You'll get a nosebleed too, if you saw two hot guys kissing!"

"You think I'm hot?" Laxus smirked.

"You just killed the vibe." Mystique says.

* * *

As, Mystique and Gray were leaving a golden haired child was fuming.

"Where did you guys go? Why did you leave me? Why can't I get out?"

"We went to check on the children. The children are loud, so they would've woke you up. Let's admit, you're a devil when you are awakened. And so if you left, and I have no idea where you were…I would've cried."

"You would've cried, Misty-nyan?"

"Yeah, I love you too much."

Gray smiled softly, _Mystique-hime…do you remember me at all?_

Mystique's golden eyes softened, "Let's go home. Hey, Gray…you can crash at my house. It's late."

His midnight blue orbs shined, "Thanks, Mystique-chan."

She smiled and continued down the cobblestone path, her combat boots clicking softly. Gray's watched her from the side, "Ne, Mystique do you remember me at all?"

Mystique bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, "Yeah. I do."

The boy scrunched his eyebrows together, "Then why do you ignore me?"

"I'm sorry when I saw you with all those people, I thought you forgotten about me."

He scoffed, "Well that's stupid. You were my best friend remember? How could I have forgotten?"


End file.
